fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kama/@comment-35474817-20190409093923/@comment-34208015-20190410185057
IMO, King Hassan's gorilla deck doesn't do him any favor. Sure he can smash some respectable damage out of his face cards but that pretty much all. He has the worst Buster card of the game and yet it's his most common card. KH also suffers too much from the comparison with Musashi and Cu Alter. KH kit doesn't provide anything on offense side to close x0.9 class assassin class modifier: +50% 1 turn Mana burst is pretty much standard for any Buster memer released prior Musashi and his +20% atk over 3 turns isn't even enough to catch up with Avengers and Berzerkers x1.1 class modifier. Unfortunately for KH, both Musashi and Cu Alter do what he does but better. Even worst KH even lose on NP damage board: Musashi has almost twice KH NP gen when 5th form is up and her NP carry buff strip and NP damage Up. Cu-Alter NP also carry a +30% attack steriod as if his naturally high attack stat wasn't enough. On the other hand KH only has instant-kill chance as NP effect... it kinda sucks. The sad thing is that smashing Buster cards around has never been the best way for Assassin to be competitive against there other classes. They cross the gap thanks to their NP and the additional effect it carries. Like Jack/Carmilla with anti-female niche, Kama just stackable Quick buff, even Li has potential stackable def down. Just look at the NP damage ranking at first King Hassan since to have the second best NP damage among SSR Assassin but actually if you in account the NP effect, he drops just before the last only slighly better than Li (funny thing both shares the instant kill effect) and that list doesn't consider that Li may be able to score a 2nd NP within 3 turns like what Kama can easily do. Hell, King Hassan NP damage is even lower than Carmilla's NP when facing females. Now if you takes a look at Kama. Her NP is able to deal extremely high damage thanks to consecutive fires allowing her to outdamage not only any Assassin except Jack against non-AE females on her burst turn, but also many servants with better class for damage dealing. It makes Kama a intresting choice even outside her own class for neutral damage. Moreover she's packed with some utility and even without her charm lock, she is argually as tough as KH (even though KH guts is more powerful, Kama's guts can be theorically used twice in row and she has also a stronger self heal). Ah don't get me wrong KH is a pretty good unit. He has some decent NP gen and gorilla deck still ditch out some nice raw number (when critting) and his tankiness allow him to do some solo run time to time. For sure KH is the best Buster ST Assassin (well, he doesn't really have any competitor since he's the only SSR Buster ST Assassin). But KH being more broken than Kama (or even Jack)? The idea has never crossed mind.